High School DxD: Dawn of the Universe Dragon God
by ArcticSlayerZ
Summary: "What would you do? If you were born to unite fate and destiny?" The entire world seems to be In a good state of serenity, actually, there is more going on above the Supernatural World rather than inside it, matters that can even destroy the Universe. This book features heartwarming moments, lessons that you would cherish and lots and lots of girls.
1. The Universe Dragon and Dimension Dragon

**_The Cosmos Rift _**

It started at the beginning of time in a place called The Cosmos Rift that existed in the center of time and space itself. Existed two dragons that shall craft the first universe a few eons later.

These two dragons were known throughout the multiverse as they're true creators. However responsible for the creation of the multiverse the two dragons were forever rivals...Dare we say...Equivalent in power.

The Universe Dragon, the sole creator and destroyer of all things. Is a being or manifestation of the Universe. The one who crafted and for told all to come in the near future. He always used to spend his time in the center of the multiverse, protecting its treasure, its creation. It would always watch, never interfere.

That is, until a unique soul caught its attention...

The Dimensional Rift Dragon, the sole creator of life in the multiverse. The being or manifestation of the Dimensions. The one who crafted all life and conjoined fates together it was the only being that can complete the Universe Dragon's treasure. Unlike the Universe Dragon. The Dimenional Rift Dragon shall always be traveling throughout different realms and dimensions it creates. Perhaps even beyond time.

The Universe Dragon was intrigued by the Dimension Dragon's power and declared it its rival...As they were for eaons...On par with each others strength.

They're fights always lasted for millennia, always recorded among time. Although they were not present physically. They were always at war in spirit. For example. Asgard's Ragnarok, The three factions Great War and The battle of the Red Dragon Emperor and The White Dragon Emperor. All of these wars are reincarnations of the Universe Dragon and Dimension Rift Dragon's spirit. But although they fought as reincarnations. The Two Dragons never stopped fighting in the Cosmos Rift.

They're fights always brought about the destruction or the creation of numerous incomplete multiverses that is until one day the Universe Dragon noticed something.

"Throughout our fights I have begun to notice something about you Dimension Rift Dragon." The Universe Dragon said

"And what exactly did you notice that took eaons to reach your mind Universe Dragon? My interest is piqued." The Dimension Rift Dragon replied.

"You are my antithesis. My complete opposite, you create life and wonder around the Dimensions. While I create the reason for life and keep watch over it. You. In a way complete me. While I create fate and destiny, you tie them to life. So as I've said before...You complete me Dimension Rift Dragon." The Universe Dragon said

"Do I complete you? Or the object you deem to be your treasure Universe Dragon? " The Dimension Rift Dragon asked.

"The object I seem my treasure is the reason for my manifestation. If it were not for my treasure, I would not see any reason to manifest. So in a way Dimension Dragon. If you complete my world. You complete me..." The Universe Dragon explained.

"Flattery shall get you know no where Universe Dragon." The Dimension Dragon said.

"I tend to not leave this domain Dimension Rift Dragon. So please do not undermine the reason for my existence...Kastsugeriel." The Universe Dragon said.

"I did not expect you to know my name. After all these years...Erandil." The Dimenional Rift Dragon said.

Erandil summoned a Crystal ball and Kastsugeriel joined to look in through it.

"It is a shame for a while. That he shall never know us as his progenitor Erandil. He is the first being that we created using our own flesh and blood." Kastsugeriel said.

"Do not worry. They shall come a time when he shall know of his origin." Erandil ensured.

"We can only hope he does that soon. Before the other one comes." Kastsugeriel stated.

"Yes, we can only hope." Erandil stated.

**_Earth_**

A new born boy lays on a shrine crying its heart out. The boy has porcelain skin with white hair that had black streaks. It's was covered by a few leaves that grew in the shrine.

"Your destiny is about to unfold. Little one." A mysterious feminine voice said.

"And we both hope that you will eventually reach out to seek it." A mysterious masculine voice said.

"You are not going to see us for a while, Little one... So a few parting words." The woman voice said.

"Be the God you are ment to be. Make us proud our wonderful creation." The male voice spoke.

As the sounds and the cries of the baby boy halted to a full stop. The baby's eyes glistened open. Revealing pink-violet eyes.

"Our precious Dragon God. Abslon Nightslash..." They said in unison.


	2. A Young and Powerful Presence

**_The Moonshade Manor _**

"Abslon!! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school!!" My mother shouted.

I woke up to the recurring sounds of my mother's screaming. She always does it at the wrong time though. And that...gets me annoyed.

Don't believe me? How would you feel if your mother always woke you up an hour before the school gates actually open!? And trust me if you're a heavy sleeper like me and love your bed. You would have probably said among the same lines of...

"Oh come on mom! Just five more minutes please!?" I asked.

I went back on my bed and covered my head with my blankets. And went back to sleep. Only for my mother to come to my room and pour me with a bucket of ice cold water. I shot up from my bed.

"Wh-What the hell was that for mom!? And last time I checked, I don't go to school!?" I asked.

"I told you to wake up so you can help me and your father pack our things." My mother explained.

My mother had brown hair and porcelain skin that would always make tons of men swoon at her feet. They always annoyed her, she wanted them to leave her be. But that wouldn't help if you also had a voluptuous figure and breasts the size of a male's head.

I don't know what her problem was. Heck, even I'll stare at her from time to time. Guess that makes me a pervert. But, not as much as the other men. I don't look at a woman head to toe, focused mainly on the torso. I look inside them and feel their feelings. Which in my mother's case...

She was really annoyed.

Then I remembered what she said.

"Packing? Are you two moving out?" I asked.

"Not us...You." She replied.

"Okay that's nice...Wait, what!?" I asked clearly shocked at my mother's response.

"You are moving out Abslon. It's time you lived on your own. You're sixteen, I think you can handle yourself." She said.

"Alright, that's understandable. So which city am I moving to?" I asked.

"It's not the matter of which city. The matter is of which continent and country you're gonna move to." She replied

At that moment my mind shut down from the shock of the current news.

"Wait...Country!?" I asked.

"Yes. And I mean it Abslon." She replied.

"Alright, just tell me which place please." I asked,

"Kuo Valley in Japan. From there you'll attend Kuo Academy and continue with your studies. You already have a manor there so you don't need to worry about housing.

There is about 24 bedrooms equivalent to the bathrooms, a massive garden, an Olympic sized swimming pool, a massive modern kitchen, 34 guest bedrooms, and indoor swimming pool, archery range, a large gazebo in the back garden and four garages to house four vehicles for your personal use.

I've already enrolled you in Kuo Academy and you start the next day. Your uniform and every thing else you need is over there." She explained

" *whistles* You made it sound like going there is a bad thing. Damn. How much did you spend?" I asked.

"A couple billion." She said.

"Woah."

"Stop going agape and help us pack. We still need to pack your clothes silly." She said.

**_New York International Airport _**

I had all my stuff packed onto the private plane. I was ready to go and start my new life in Japan. Before I leave I had to say goodbye to my parents. Because, even in the worst moments and believe me. There are ton of them. I will always cherish them, the good and the bad.

"Mr Moonshade. The plane is filled and ready for takeoff." The pilot said.

I looked at my parents for one last time.

"Well kiddo. This is it." Father said.

"The start of your new life. Far away from the past." Mother added.

"Are you sure that you guys will be okay. Cause I know you need me for a lot of things. If you guys need me, you have me on speed dial." I said.

"Well it's nice of you to worry about us even in departure. But try to focus on your studies." Mother said.

I started walking towards the inside of the jet but before I could enter I waved back at them.

"Good bye!" I shouted out.

"See ya kiddo." Father replied

"Stay safe Abslon." Mother said.

"You know I will." I said as I finally entered the jet and the door closed behind me.

I immediately took my seat next to the window and opened up my book. It was called 'Admittance of a Born Spectator.' Before I could turn to the first page the pilot called out to me.

"Mr Moonshade." The pilot said.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Tokyo, Japan." I answered.

"Alright I've calculated the coordinates of Tokyo, Japan. We should be at Japan International Airport in about four hours." The pilot said.

"Great. That should at least get me through Chapter 34 before we land." I said as we continued flying across the afternoon sky.

Japan International Airport

Wow. Japan is more advanced then I thought it would be. I always thought it was like those Japanese movies like The Last Samurai or something. But they actually had buildings. I was beyond impressed.

It was night time when I reached there and apparently a chaperone came to take me to the manor. So I was currently in the limousine right about now thinking about how the manor would look. Maybe it was small, maybe it was just a house, maybe it was exactly like the Moonshade Manor.

**_Abslon's Manor _**

Boy was I wrong.

"Holy shit." I said quietly.

I honestly thought that mother was joking when she said all that stuff about the place I'll be staying.

It was even bigger than the Moonshade Manor.

We stopped at the entrance of the manor and I got out the limousine to see it drive away.

"Mother really needs to stop spending more money." I said.

I walked into the manor and just decided.

"I have to go to school tomorrow. It'll be my first day at school but I'll be used to it sooner or later. Now. Which room should I use?"

I went upstairs and asked one of the maids where my room was. She pointed to the left and said that my room was three doors down. I obviously followed her sight and stepped into my room. It had a big flat-screen tv with a bed that would most likely hold more than five people. It also had a large desk with a computer equipped with a black spinning chair. I saw clothes on the desk with a note attached.

"Dear Abslon.

You need to be at the Kuo Academy gate by 10:00. Obviously wearing this uniform. I know its not the best but you can change when the school is done. I know how much you love your black jacket.

Try to make friends and some girlfriends while at it. Just don't fall for the bad ones. And please. I know you have not been a social person but at least try to join a club and do something in the afternoon rather than sit in your bed playing videogames.

P.S. Whenever you get the chance try to chat with us from time to time okay.

With Love

Mother"

Well. She sure was forward with the girlfriend thing. She always is forward with it. One time she said that I can have sex with any girl I like just be sure not to use the main bedrooms and use one of the guest rooms. She also said that if I soil the sheets I must take responsibility and clean up after myself. But as much as she is forward with that she is also forward with me having friends. I never had any friends, ever since that day.

Flashback

A large crater of what is left of the old playground spreads across the school. The bullies all looked at me in shock but I found the same look from the teachers.

The only one who was not affected at all by the destruction. Physically or mentally was me. Though I cannot say the same for a few minutes before the implosion.

"Wha-What happened here!? There is a massive crater on the ground!" A teacher asked.

"It was him! The Freak did it!" One bully pointed to me while shaking constantly.

The teacher looked at me with a face of disbelief and face the child once again. Only this time her answer was extremely different.

"I know you're lying. And that was not very nice. Apologize to him now!" The teacher demanded.

"But I'm not lying! He's a freak! He did all this just by crying!" The second bully said.

"I think that's why he doesn't have a family. His mom and dad must think he's a loser." The final bully said.

I bursted out in tears and immediately ran out of the destroyed playground and into the forest ahead.

"Wait Abslon!, Abslon!!" The teacher called out but I just ignored her and continued onwards to the centre of the forest where I could think.

End of Flashback

I never got over that moment. It has been influencing the way I act until now. I stood up from my bed and told the maid that I'm going outside for a walk outside the gate.

She just nodded and understood and so without hesitation. I quickly went outside for a walk.

**_Kuoh Valley Fountain (Night)_**

To be honest I never thought that I would have neighbours. Probably my mother's idea trying to get me to make friends. But the thing that intrigued me the most is that there was a fountain in the center of the neighbourhood. I thought I should go check it out because no one is there.

Or so I thought.

There was a young woman there. Probably about my age sitting on the edge of the fountain crying.

She had porcelain skin and pure, long and beautiful crimson hair that coincided with the moon's ethereal glow. The length of her beautiful hair reached near to the sides of her D-cup sized breasts. She had a voluptuous figure being dressed by a full-colour purple nightdress.

Seeing as if I hold a kind heart. It dropped at the mere sight of her alluring sapphire irises that was stained in red at the amount of tears that she spilled.

I immediately walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. What's wrong?" I said. Making my voice as soft as I can.

She just kept on sobbing so I had to say something to get her attention.

"I don't like it when beautiful women cry. It makes my heart sober."

"You...You think I'm beautiful?" She asked.

"May I ask? Did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?" I asked and gave her a simple smile.

"Well. It did actually." She jokingly admitted.

"Then you have my answer." I said.

She wiped her tears away from her eyes and looked at me. The glow had returned to her ethereal sapphire irises.

I could not help but stare. She smiled at me. And it was not because of gratitude. It was because she was happy. That smile made my heart beat rapidly. I could not tell what that feeling was.

It was almost like a fairy tail.

"Well, thank you for the compliment." She said.

"Now. Do you mind telling me why were you crying?" I asked.

"The person I care about saved me from marrying this madman. That's when I fell in love with him. He always protected me from danger without a second thought, nothing would get between him and protecting me. Not even myself." She explained.

"Wow, he sounds like a great person." I said.

"But then...He stopped noticing me. He says we are only friends but I could live with that.

But suddenly. He stopped caring about me. I nearly got raped and he was not there. Hell he didint even know I was gone and when I came back to his house I saw him naked with another lady.

Even worse is that she was my friend. I am not angry at her. I still consider her and we are still the best of friends, but I'm angry at the guy.

I nearly had my first taken away by force and he couldn't care less!!" She explained while slowly tears were reaching her pink cheeks.

As for me. I was morbid. How could someone treat they're friend like that!? I thought friendships are supposed to be amazing. To share your problems with someone! And yet this guy throws that away just so he can get laid!! If I ever find that guy I swear to God I'm gonna slice of his balls and feed it to him though a straw. But first...I need to help her.

"Never mind...He sounds like a total asshole." I said

"What should I do?" She asked.

"Ditch him." I answered.

"What?" She asked.

"A friend who would blow any chance at being there for you. Is not your friend.

He probably just wanted to be your friend so he could get under your t-shirt. And by the looks of it. He sounds like a total pervert who wants nothing but to stick his rod in between your large assets." I explained.

"He probably just wants that. Everyone justs wants that with me, I have no real friend who likes me for me. I'll probably just die alone." She said with tears in her eyes.

I did not know if it was just a reaction but I knelt to her lever and used my right hand to caress the cheek that was sullen with tears. Using my thumb, I wiped away the tears coming from her eyes making me look in her eyes as she returned my gaze.

"Well. That's a lie now." I said.

"How come?" She said sobbing.

I immediately pulled her in for a comforting embrace. Her eyes widened as she tenced up and hesitantly returned the embrace.

"Because I'll be your friend..." I said.

Her eyes widen as the tears kept pouring onto my back.

"B-But why would you want to be friends with me? I'm just somebody with a lot of benefits." She said.

"Well. I am too. Besides I feel the same pain as you...Being alone in this cold and barren world of ours...I never wish the same upon others. I guess we both could use a friend." I said.

"M-My name is Rias. Rias Gremory." She said.

"My name is Abslon Moonshade. Nice to meet you, Rias." I said.

"D-Do you have a phone?" Rias asked as we pulled away from the embrace.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I chuckled as I took my phone out.

"555..." Rias said.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"My phone number, silly!" She giggled.

"Oh! Right!" I exclaimed.

I typed the first numbers of her number.

"84" She continued.

I typed.

"12" She finished

I typed the final numbers.

"Don't worry. I'll text you when I get home. I gotta go to school tomorrow." I said.

"Which school are you going to tomorrow?" Rias asked.

"Kuoh Academy." I answered.

"Oh. Well goodnight Abslon." Rias said.

"Goodnight Rias." I said. As I started to walk up to my Manor.

As Rias walked all the way back to Issei's House she simply couldn't stop thinking about Abslon. she could see the look of truth in his crystal blue eyes. Unlike Issei who just has the look of lust upon him all the time.

'Issei is strong, perverted and a terrible friend but Abslon is kind, understanding, relatable and so handsome.

But too bad he is a human and I'm something else. In the normal world we are just two friends but in the Supernatural World he and I are as far apart as the sky to the earth.' Rias thought.

'But I do sense something inside him. Something immensely powerful. Maybe even rivals Issei as the Red Dragon Emperor...

...no, more than that. Perhaps even the Ouroboros Dragon Ophis or The Red Dragon God, Great Red.

But perhaps that is expecting too much of the unknown.' Rias thought as she looked up to the sky to see the illusions of the vast open void of the cosmos instead of clouds.

'It's young but definitely a powerful presence.' Rias thought.


	3. A Devil In Action

**_Kuoh Academy Entrance _**

"Wow. I think I'm officially late for school. But its not my fault if I'm not used to servants and maids pampering me like a fricken prince." I said to myself.

Flashback

This Morning.

"Beep, beep, beep." My alarm came on.

I slammed my hand on the alarm clock forcefully stopping the annoying sound it makes. I looked at the time on the alarm and it was only 5:30.

"*moaning* Why is the alarm going of at this time especially?" I said as I placed my hand on my forehead still laying on the bed. "Wait a minute..." I said.

I shot up off the bed in realisation.

'OH SHIT! I'M STARTING SCHOOL TODAY! OH FUCK! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!' I thought as I quickly got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"Ahh! This is relaxing." I said as I fully soaked into the warm and large bath.

'I really hope Rias is in Kuo Academy. That would make my life so much more bearable. Maybe I'll text her to meet me later.' I thought.

"I should really get out. It's not a good impression to be late." I said.

I climbed out of the bath and wrapped a white towel around my waist. When I entered my room to change I was greeted with five maids getting ready to get me dressed.

I sighed. 'Something tells me that even if I try to be early, I'm still going to be late.' I thought.

And that's why I'm here and literally no one is at the entrance socializing and whatever. When that happens in a school, you take it as a clear symbol that you are as late as fuck.

"May as well go inside. And try to find the Student Council Office. So they can give me the name of the homeroom I'm supposed to be in." I said as I continued to walk inside to the school.

"How am I going to explain this to the Student Council President?" I moaned.

'I have to find the Student Council fast before I get into more shit than I am already in.' I thought

As I continued to walk another female figure was walking straight towards me. She had long jet-black hair and emerald green irises clothes with a thin, square-cut and slim pair of glasses.

She had a voluptuous figure that almost rivaled mother along with D-cup sized breasts that were hidden in her uniform. She was carrying a lot of books that looked heavy to carry.

My thought was confirmed when she dropped the books on the floor. Without a second of hesitation I went to help her.

"Here. Let me help you." I said as I started to pick up her books.

"No its fine. My clumsiness got in the way." She refused.

"No, no. I insist." I reassured as I picked up half of the books and stood up with her.

"Thank you for your help. But shouldn't you be in class?" She asked nicely.

'Shit. I knew that question was going to spring up anytime soon. But she doesn't look like she will react that much.' I thought.

"I kinda don't know where my class is. So I've been trying to find the Student Council Office. I'm new here so..." I explained.

"Well lucky for you, I know where it is. My name is Tsubaki, The Student Council Vice President." Tsubaki introduced.

'Oh hell yeah! How lucky am I to bump into her.' I thought.

"And my name is Abslon Moonshade. But you can call me Abslon." I introduced.

"Wait. Your surname is Moonshade!? Any relation to Emily Moonshade?" She asked intrigued.

"Yeah. She's my mom." I answered.

"Well you be careful. There are a lot of girls here who will not leave you alone. But that shouldn't be a problem now should it?" Tsubaki smirked.

"It's a problem for me." I sighed.

"Why is that?"

"I'm not the type of guy who would treat woman like objects. That's what my mother taught me and I take to heart. If they end up falling for me, so be it. But in the end only one can be my true love." I explained.

"And who is, your true love Abslon?" Tsubaki asked.

"That, I cannot say. For I haven't discovered that yet." I answered.

"I see..." She said disappointed

"Oh! We're here." She said.

'I honestly forgot that I was walking.' I thought.

"So through this door. Is the Student Council Office?" I asked.

"Yes, that's right." Tsubaki answered.

"Well. Wish me luck." I said while reaching for the door knob.

"Why would you need luck?" She asked.

"Because I have to explain exactly why in the hell am I here at 11:35 when I'm supposed to be here by 08:00." I said.

"Oh...Yeah that's problematic. Well good luck Abslon. You're gonna need it." Tsubaki said

I took a deep breath, opened the door. And went inside.

Student Council Office

Any discussion they had were gone. It was completely silent when Tsubaki and I entered the room.

There was no one else either than another woman with straight black bangs across her head with violet coloured eyes that were fixated at me. Her cold stare magnified through her glasses.

'Wow. She is not at all what I expected to be. I mean I thought she was a bit like Tsubaki with a bit of a package but...She looks like she has just begun her adolescence.

No I'm wrong, she looks like she has -A cup breasts. I'm not a pervert but damn. That is just sad.' I thought.

"Tsubaki. I see you have returned." The short-haired girl said.

"Yes, Madam President. I shall put the books on your desk." Tsubaki replied as she placed the books on her desk and she grabbed mine. And followed the same fashion.

"Thank you. You may take your leave now Tsubaki." She said.

Tsubaki bowed her head down and began to leave. But before she even reached for the door handle she came to me and whispered in my ear.

"I'll see you later, Abslon."

She opened the door and exited the office. Closing the door as she did and leaving me with a very scary president.

"I am Sona Sitori. The Student Council President. May I ask for your name?" Sona introduced.

"My name is Abslon Moonshade. I'm a new student here." I bowed my head slightly.

Sona leaned back on her chair. "Oh so your the new student I was expecting. And if I'm not mistaken you are here to collect your homeroom class arn't you?"

"Yes."

"Well then." Sona stood from her chair and went towards me.

"Let me show you where your homeroom is."

Rias decided to text Abslon now. Seeing as she fell asleep as soon as she went back home.

Rias: I thought you were going to text me last night.

Abslon: I was sleeping. Don't blame me, I love my bed.

Rias: Okay, that's understandable. I was too

Abslon: Hey Rias. I have a surprise for you.

But I need you to do me a favour first.

Rias: Okay. What must I do?

Abslon: Look at the Class door.

She followed suit and looked at the door. The teacher opened the door to reveal Sona and a person who nearly made her heart stop.

She saw a text on her phone that made her blush slightly and smile.

Abslon: Surprise.

"Alright Class. We have a new student here today." The teacher said.

"My name is Abslon Moonshade. Please take care of me. I would like all of us to be friends." Abslon introduced.

"Alright, sit next to Rias Gremory in the second row." My teacher said.

She talked to him as soon as he sat down. "Did you like your surprise?" Abslon asked.

"I liked it."

Abslon's POV

I have got to thank mother for getting my dumb ass into this school.

"I enjoyed school today for the first time in my life." Rias said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Do you want to go to the fountain again?" I asked.

She hesitated for a while before she answered. "Yes... Let's go." She answered.

We finally reached the fountain where we met. And we sat there for a while.

Until I broke the silence.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

She stood from my seat and I followed suit, with her back faced to me, she began to speak.

"Abslon...We'll still be friends no matter what right?"

"Yes...No matter what."

"There's something...I've been keeping from you."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, Rias."

"I'm not of this world."

"What do you mean Rias?"

"I'm...A Devil."

"A...Devil?"

As I asked that black bat wings sprouted from her back. It towered over her head she turned towards me with a single tear rolled down her cheek.

I was left awestruck.

"You are scared of me now. Arn't you?"

I walked towards her slowly.

"No, I actually think it's pretty cool, you know how many people would kill just to get these things?" I said.

I saw her eyes widen. I knew she was dumbfounded

"Can I...Touch it?"

"Yes."

I touched and rubbed her wings gently she looked like she was enjoying it until she let out a moan in pleasure.

"No." She moaned.

"I'm sorry. Did it hurt?" I asked.

"No. Just touching my wings like that gets me...Excited." She said as she rubbed her legs uncomfortably.

"Oh. Okay." I said.

The sky darkened to a deep shade of violet and it had an ominous feel to it. Black feathers started to drift down from the sky. Somehow my body never stopped shaking it was such a weird feeling.

**{Partner, watch out.}**

'Who said that just now?' I thought.

"Oh. How charming...A human bonding with a devil. Especially one of the Gremory family." A mysterious voice said.

"Abslon, get behind me!" Rias said.

I got behind Rias where she held her hand open and a red magic circle with black-red flames started pouring out of it.

Another presence was before us. This presence was female she had a white and red kimono with white ribbons down her hair she had five pairs of black-Angel like wings sprouting from her back.

"My name is Vatos. And I'm a fallen Angel. Titled the Fallen Goddess." Vatos introduced

"A fallen Angel?" I asked.

"Pure blooded angels that surved under God who had impure thoughts and fell down from heaven. They're much like us devils but they wish to please God so they're goal is to wipe us devils out." Rias explained.

"And you're a devil?"

"Correct." Rias said.

"Boy. You should really run along before you get hurt. And I wouldn't want to do that, that would be a massive waste to such a handsome man." Vatos said seductively.

"I will not let you touch him!" Rias said

Rias threw the black-red fire at Vatos which incinerated one of her wings. The thought it hurt her but to no avail. Her wings only grew back as fast as it burned.

"Daughter of Gremory. You should know by now that your Power of Destruction is far to weak for a goddess like me." Vatos said.

Vatos lifted up her hand and a large Spear of Light manifested in her palm.

She grasped it in her hand and threw it towards the ground creating a small explosion that sent me and Rias flying. Rias crashing into a tree and me through the beautiful fountain.

"Hahaha. This time you shall not escape me. Daughter of Gremory." Vatos said. Rias clothes were tattered and torn but she got up and conjured another magic circle.

"Take this! Power of Destruction: Demon Dragon! " Rias chanted as she launched a large eastern style Dragon made out of black-red flames.

Vatos just threw a Light Spear through the center of the Dragon which ripped it apart and heading straight for Rias. In instinct I quickly rushed over to her and pushed her away.

"Well well. You sure are the man arn't you? Taking my spearhead instead of your friend there." Vatos said.

All of a sudden I started to bleed through my mouth and my stomach hurt so badly I thought I was poisoned.

But my thoughts changed as I looked at my stomach and saw a yellow Light Spear protruding from my abdomen.

'Ah. Shit. That...really hurts.' I thought.

**{Partner, you're not going to make it if you don't fight back.}**

'Who are you and what are you doing inside my mind!?' I thought.

**{I'm a person that can grant you power.}**

"Abslon!" Rias said as she rushed towards me.

"Oh no, no, no. We can't have you intruding on my business Daughter of Gremory." Vatos said

She launched up to the sky and used two hands to channel a Light Spear more dangerous than the last one seeing as there were sparks coursing through it.

"Now do me a favour...And stay out of my way!" Vatos shouted

She threw the spear on the ground initiating an explosion that totalled the fountain area and sent me and Rias flying again for me to land on the destroyed fountain and for Rias to be sent crashing into the tree again but with blood dripping down her face and she was unconscious.

"Rias!" I shouted out but I spat out more blood.

I had no choice. Vatos was going to kill Rias. I couldn't let that happen she was my first friend. I had to protect her.

And to do that I needed that persons help.

'What power can you grant me?' I asked in my mind.

**{Power that will save you, and the ones you cherish.}**

I looked at Rias unconscious state while Vatos heading towards her with a Light Spear in her hand, by that time I made my decision.

'Alright. What do I have to do?'

**{Relax, this time, I shall take control of you.}**

'What do you mean take control?' I asked.

**{You are me, and I am you. We are one, since you don't know how to use my power, I shall take control of you. Do you accept, Partner?}**

'I accept. I'm Rias only hope...If you can give me the power to defeat her then I shall gladly accept...For Rias sake.' I said.


	4. Sacred Gear Evolution!, Abslon's Will!

**_Kuoh Valley Fountain ( Destroyed ) _**

I suddenly felt power build up more and more inside me. It was overwhelming. My White hair suddenly started to turn Gray. And energy continued to manifest on my right arm. Aqua blue streaks of dangerous lightning surrounded my arm. Shaking the earth and raising rocks from the ground.

Vatos stopped her advance towards Rias and looked to where the massive surge of energy was coming from.

"Oh. Well looks like you have something rather interesting there. I'm intrigued." Vatos said.

"Listen here Vatos! I'm gonna protect Rias so if you want her you're gonna have to go through me bitch!" I shouted.

She turned her body towards me and sprouted her ten fallen Angel wings again and summoned a Light Spear which she then put on the ground and started licking it while posing in a sexy and flirty manner.

"Mmn. Such vulgar language. I always like a man with some balls. But let's see if you can back it up with some bite." Vatos said seductively

The energy on my hand started to take form into some kind of western Dragon hand. There was a dark blue orb on the center of my hand with aqua blue lines transcending through my arm.

The energy took form in my hand with three large Dragon claws on my clenched fist. And my shoulder had three long , curved spikes with the middle one being the longest.

I raised my fist up to her as my eyes decided to take a different shade from blue to pure pink-violet colour.

**_{COSMOS DRAGON : ARMAGEDDON'S DRACONIC ARM!} _**

"Well. It seems as if I was right about you. To wield a Sacred Gear such as that...Just the energy gets me hot. Too bad I have to kill you. You were seriously my type, try to make this interesting. Show me what you got boy!" Vatos said as she threw the Light Spear at me.

I ran towards the spear and used my fist to destroy it into little sparks. Vatos continued to fly back surprised at my strength.

"Well, well. You've managed to destroy my Light Spear. But just how will you handle this?" Vatos said

The Light Spears surrounded Vatos in a circular formation. And golden cracks of lightning surrounded the spears. Suddenly they were all pointed at me.

"**Heaven's Wheel : Six Spears of Heaven!**." Vatos chanted.

The Light Spears all fly towards me at top speed as I continue jolting my way to Vatos. Crashing all around me the Light Spears continued to miss me until one came directly to me pinning me in a large crater. Vatos smirked and smiled in knowing that she won.

"Aw...Was that all? I told you to entertain me darling." Vatos said.

The smoke continued to clear at the crater until she saw some light from the debris. Immediately when the smoke cleared up the smirk turned into shocked glance.

I had stoped the Light Spear with my hand, even though my hand was bleeding. It felt like touching a very hot light bulb. I looked at Vatos with a very angry scowl.

"I told you if you want Rias you're gonna have to go through me Vatos!" I shouted

Suddenly she raised up her hand and a Light Spear came crashing down hard on my shoulder. Deepening the crater that I created. As I struggled to stand up Vatos flew gracefully down to the destroyed earth, and stood at the top of the crater.

"Why would you go so far to protect the Daughter of Gremory?" Vatos asked.

"Because she is my friend." I said silently.

"Even if she is a Devil? You know how devils are, sweetie." Vatos said.

"Hell if I care." I replied slowly.

Suddenly Vatos became agitated and took on an angry scowl and started yelling.

"You cannot seriously believe that you two are friends! She is a Devil! She will use you!, deceive you!, and even kill you if need be!! So tell me the truth. Why!?"

"Why would you help her!?" Vatos yelled.

"That's the thing about people that makes me mad..." I said.

**_{BURST!}_**

"You people are so easy to judge, you never care to look under the surface. She may be a Devil. But she and I are one in the same."

**_{BURST!}_**

"She and I have been used...Countless times in the past. We never had any friends to back us up. We were stuck, alone...in this purgatory you guys call a world."

**_{BURST! } _**

"But that all changed when I met her...When she cried. That was the first time I ever had any compassion for anyone either than myself."

**_{ BURST!}_**

"That's why I want to protect her. From people like you Vatos!!" I said

**_{COSMOS DRAGON: ARMAGEDDON BURST RUSH! } _**

Blue Flames started to surround me and ingulf me in their light. My hair started to grow more spiky and my hair turned back to they're original white colour with the black streaks becoming light blue.

The ground was cracking up at the amount of power I was emitting. Vatos was even shocked.

"H-How can he be that powerful!? H-He's just a human! B-But I'm feeling God-Like strength!" Vatos stutted.

"To answer your question from before. I'll help her because I never want to see her cry again. I never want her to feel alone again. I never want people to go through the same pain I did...

**Flashback**

I sat on a large bolder in the middle of the forest crying my heart out instead of thinking. It was just so sad. I could not think about anything else.

**End of Flashback**

"...That's why I'll protect everyone from that hate, and I'll never let any one experience that feeling that I lived with." I said.

I released even more of my power which cause the ground to crack in a shockwave.

"You intrigued me...May I know the name of the handsome boy before me?" Vatos asked.

"My name is Abslon...And I will not let you touch her Vatos!" I said with a scowl.

"Since you showed me your true power I shall show you mine." Vatos said.

Vatos unleashed her five-pairs of wings again but something was different. They had traces of gold embedded into them.

Vatos black hair started to have golden streaks inside, her eyes now we're pure golden with her pupils sharpened like a tiger.

"Well, if you want to protect her...You had best go over your limit...Come, I shall show you why I'm called 'The Fallen Goddess!' " Vatos said.

"RAAAH!" I shouted as I dashed towards her at high and disappearing speed. Cracking the ground as I step.

**_{BURST! } _**

I increased the speed and went even faster than before. "OHAAAAH! VATOS!!" I yelled.

"**Heaven's Wheel: Shatter Star Spear Burst!**" Vatos chanted as she held her hand out and a gold magic circle came out which launched six high speed electrical Light Spears at me.

But the only difference was the Light Spears were white instead of gold.

I just kept avoiding them until I reached Vatos and slugged her in the face.

"Ah!" Vatos exclaimed in pain.

The impact of my fist upon her face cracked and destroyed the ground and sent her flying through the Fountain into a park.

I followed her with the same speed as before and jumped in the sky. I then rushed down to try to land another hit but I missed her and ended up destroying the forest with a massive impact that left a crater in the park.

**_Kuoh Valley Centeral Park ( Destroyed ) _**

I stood up from the debris that was once the central park and took a look around.

"Woah." I said.

Vatos raised up from the debris with her right arm bleeding and dripping down to the ground. While blood was also dripping down her face. She clenched her arm in pain and looked at me with a different look than before.

"Impressive. I must say... To actually wound me this badly while I'm in part of my godly state. You are truly fascinating Abslon..." Vatos said.

She unleashed her five pairs of wings again but this time it was pure white in colour and the aura was golden around her, her hair went white with gold streaks.

The yellow lightning around her became white when she stood her eyes became pure golden amber with black pupils sharpened like a tiger.

"Lets see how you do know. Abslon..." Vatos said.

"**Fallen Goddess State: Ascension!"** Vatos chanted.

"I won't back down. I will protect her till my last breath..." I said.

"As I've said...If you want to protect her...You know what you must do." Vatos said.

I charged at her with everything I had and our fists continued to collide with each other.

**_Kuoh Valley Fountain ( Destroyed ) _**

After the hard impact Rias expected to be dead. But miraculously she woke up to see the beloved Kuoh Valley Fountain was destroyed. Filled to the brim with craters, cracks and debris after regaining consciousness she quickly realized.

"Oh no. Abslon!"

She immediately stood up with great struggle and tried to find Abslon within the debris.

"I-I can't believe I let my first friend die." She said as she silently started to cry. She was so sad until she heard a voice that put all her fears to rest.

"OHAAAAH! VATOS!!"

She continued walking through the debris to the source of the voice. It sounded like it was comming from the Park.

**_Kuoh Valley Centeral Park ( Destroyed ) _**

She got there and she saw Vatos with her entire arm and head bleeding intensively she had gold streaks in her wings and hair with her pupils sharpened significantly.

Opposite her was another person who was a male. He had White hair with light blue streaks. His Kuo Academy uniform was torn, tattered and soaked with blood on his right shoulder. Seeing as there was a golden light spear protruding from it.

His hand was also bleeding, showing signs of a massive wound. His hair was raised and slightly spiky. He was emitting a large amount of power with God-Class potential.

His eyes were pure Violet-pink like an ominous and strong power dwells inside.

"Impressive. I must say...To actually wound me this badly while I'm in part of my godly state. You truly are fascinating Abslon..." Vatos said.

'That's Abslon!?' Rias thought.

Moments later Vatos changed completely. While her main colour was black she now was engulfed in pure light. Transforming into a goddess like being with pure Amber eyes that its black pupils coincide with.

"**Fallen Goddess State: Ascension!**" Vatos chanted.

Abslon not looking scared at all faced Vatos with a very serious expression that I know would remain unchanged.

"I won't back down. I'll protect her till my last breath..." Abslon said.

"As I've said...If you want to protect her...You know what you must do." Vatos said.

Suddenly they both rushed forward with incredible speed. I could only see the impacts of they're attacks colliding with each other. White and blue streaks of colour were all that Rias saw of the two opponents.

Suddenly when they came to the ground again Abslon landed a hit on Vatos face and sent her flying but in mid-air she rebounded and landed gracefully on the debris.

She rubbed her face gently as blood was starting to trickle down her face from her mouth. She rose up her hand and summoned a White Light Spear in her hand.

"**Fallen Goddess State: Heaven's Rain!**" Vatos chanted.

She threw the spear up into the air. Then suddenly a White magic circle manifested above Abslon and launched multiple white Light Spears. The impact was so much that it left a crater on the debris. There was no way Abslon survived that.

"ABSLON!!" Rias shouted out.

Vatos suddenly spotted me and smirked summoning a White Light Spear slowly in her hands.

"Ah! Daughter of Gremory. Finally awake I see...You should thank your friend. If it was not for him, you would have died. He interfered in my mission and now nothing can stop me." Vatos said.

She rose her spear and was about to throw it at her head.

"Now perish underneath my light Rias Gremory!" Vatos shouted.

"HAAAAAAAAH!!!" Someone was shouting. Rias looked at the smoke and saw a figure jump out the smoke in an amazing fashion.

Her heart melted when she saw it was Abslon. He was injured severely. A Light Spear was embedded into his shoulder. There was one protruding from his abdomen and there was three embedded into his back he dived down in great speed at Vatos.

"Hey Vatos! I said if you want Rias you're gonna have to go through me, bitch!" Abslon said as he dived in.

"Young man. Don't you ever quit!?" Vatos asked annoyed as she was about to strike another spell she was hit by Abslon onto the ground. But he was not done yet.

**_{COSMOS DRAGON: CATYCLISIM BREAKER!}_**

More power was added until the wind around him joined with the energy and the impact sent Vatos flying like a ragdoll. She stood up and started to fly in the air. Abslon was looking at her with and angry scowl.

"I'll always protect her...No matter how much pain I'm forced to endure...I'll give my life...To grant her a future." Abslon said.

Her eyes widened as she continued to stare at him in awe.

After a while, I felt myself getting weaker as I dropped on my knee to the floor. I looked to see the Light Spear that went through me started to bleed.

"Abslon, Abslon! Are you alright?!" Rias asked me her face etched in concern.

"You impressed me a lot Boy. To go toe to toe with a Goddess and last this long, is truly a testament to your strength."

"And to think that you nearly defeated me, that you pushed me so hard is damn near impossible..." Vatos said.

I looked at Vatos with a vengeful scowl.

"But keep in mind. I said...nearly...defeated me." Vatos emphasised.

I coughed out a massive amount of blood as I know stood on all fours coughing out blood and experiencing the worst pain I've ever felt.

"ABSLON!!" Rias shouted.

"Ehehehe. I'll let you live for now Rias Gremory...My duty can wait till later." Vatos said.

She looked at me in a flirty way.

"If you survive this boy...I'll be honoured to fight you again. Get stronger, stronger than before...When you do that I shall show you my true power." Vatos said

She disappeared in black feathers and the sky became normal again. From violet to a beautiful twilight Amber again.

Rias pulled the Light Spear in the centre of my abdomen out and burnt her hand while doing so. She tried to reach for another one but I stopped her.

"You're a devil right? Angels light must be poisonous for you. I don't want you to risk your life for mine." I said.

"But you risked your life to protect me. Why?" Rias asked.

"Because you're...Are my first friend..." I said as I closed my eyes and could not open them at any time.

He just died but this is a massive dilemma. Rias knew what she had to do. It was a risky gamble because she sacrificing was about to sacrifice three the most powerful pieces she had.

She held out one of the pieces that my brother gave me.

'This has to work...It just has to. He is my friend and I'll not leave him behind. He was there when I was at my lowest now I'll be there when he is at his lowest.' Rias thought.

"This person here is about to be reborn into the underworld." Rias said to myself as I held the piece before me.


	5. The Occult Research Club, Peerage Formed

"Huh. W-Where am I?" I asked as I woke up from a deep sleep. I woke up on a Dark green couch. It looked like I was in a office of some sort covered in the same blanket

"Was all that a dream?" I looked at my palm to see any injures. They were none.

'It felt so real but why am I here?' I thought. And wondered on that subject for a while. Trying to come up with a way to make this situation make sense. All of these thoughts came to a close when I heard and felt rustling in the blanket.

I removed the blanket to see Rias sleeping on my chest. The thing that surprised me the most is that she was naked.

I immediately fell off the couch and looked awestruck at the sleeping Rias. When I looked down I immediately noticed that I was naked as well. I immediately used a towel nearby to cover up.

'N-No way! No way!' I thought silently before I took a deep breath and shouted out as loud as I can.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!!" I shouted out.

After the few moments Rias slowly began to wake up. She rubbed her eyes before she got up.

"A-Abslon?" Rias asked silently before she noticed my presence and sat up on the sofa.

"H-Hey. Aaaaah!" She yawned as she stretched out her arms.

Me, still dumbfounded decided to save the screaming for later and focus on the task at hand.

"Rias, one. Where are we? And two. Why the hell am I naked!?" I asked.

"Relax, Were inside the school. It is the weekend so it's closed, my father grants me special permission to be here in the weekend. After all, he is the principal." Rias explained.

'Holy shit!, I'm so screwed! I just got here yesterday and I could have probably screwed his daughter! I'm so dead!!' I thought.

Rias obviously noticed me go pale as she corrected her earlier statement.

"Oh. And don't worry. We didint do it, I'm still a virgin." Rias said.

'Whew. I honestly thought I was going to die. But wait. If we didn't do it last night. What did we do?' I thought.

"Rias...What happened to me?" I asked with a slight amount of seriousness.

"After your fight with Vatos I took out the Light Spears that she embedded into you. Doing that ultimately caused you to bleed out and die." Rias said.

"What?" I asked, I died yet I'm still here. Somehow that made no sense whatsoever. So I waited for her to continue.

"I resurrected you. But there was only one way I could do that..." Rias said.

"What was it Rias?" I asked.

Rias looked away in shame and closed her eyes. I could tell by her gestures that she feared what was to come.

"I can't bring myself to tell you..." Rias said.

I stood up and walked towards her. I put my hand on her shoulder and stepped in front of her so I could look in her eyes.

"Rias...Please tell me, I won't resent you for anything you did to me." I said.

"Promise?" Rias asked.

"I promise..." I answered.

She looked at me with fear as she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"The only way to resurrect you. Was for you to become a devil..." She said.

"What are you saying Rias?"

"Abslon...You're no longer human. You're...A devil." She said.

I gasped. I completely shocked to my core.

'I'm a devil...So my life as a normal human guy is over?"

"This was insane but that's what I get for protecting a devil. At least her intentions were good. I could tell that from her eyes. She didn't want me to get involved with all of this. Didn't she?' I thought.

"I get it..." I said.

"Huh?"

"You didn't ressurect me just so you can use my power. I can tell it from the look in your eyes. You did not intend for this to happen didint you?" I said.

"I'm sorry Abslon. I'm sorry your life had to be like this, wasted on a powerless wretch like me." Rias said.

"You did not want me to get involved with the Supernatural World didn't you? Which is why you hesitated on telling me about your devil heritage." I said.

"Yes..." Rias said.

"Then in that case. I'm elated..." I said.

"What?" Rias asked.

And in one swift motion I had her in a comforting and tender embrace. It felt the same as what happened at the fountain last night.

Flashback

"Well. That's a lie." I said.

"How come?" Rias asked.

I immediately pulled her in for a comforting embrace. She looked as broken as I was that day. It was the first day I had ever shown compassion to anyone either than myself.

"Because I'll be your friend." I said.

End of Flashback

"I said. In that case, I'm elated." I said.

"How could you be elated about this? I took away your humanity without permission."

"You're not human anymore. You'll never be it again. How could this make you so happy?" Rias asked sadly, refusing to believe my answer.

"I'm happy because you also consider me a friend." I said.

"What?" Rias gasped lightly.

"You protected me from danger. You did not want me to get involved with this dangerous world. Which is why you did not tell me of your devil heritage from the start."

"And when you told me that is when Vatos attacked. You tried to make me see you as a monster and have me run away so I could be saved. Even if it caused you a great deal of pain..." I explained.

"Then there's the fact about reviving me. Back in my childhood. No one even gives a damn when another person is in trouble, let alone me. I'm truly grateful for that Rias..." I said.

"You-You really m-mean it? Y-You don't hate me?" Rias asked.

"You know. It would have really sucked if I actually ran away in that fight."

"Why is that?"

"I would have never forgiven myself if I let you die. It would have probably be the most suckiest thing I've ever done." I said.

"Would you still say that if I told you, that you are now my devil servant?" Rias asked.

"I would say things a little differently."

I suddenly felt her tense up. She was probably scared of the words that would come from my mouth. I didint blame her. A lot do things could go wrong with that satatement.

"Do you wish to know what would I say to that?" I asked.

She slowly nodded.

"Then I would work hard to protect you even further. I'll live so I can be your favorite servant. And I'll be there so I can become your greatest friend." I replied.

I saw she had a massive smile on her face.

"Well. Thank you for your reassurance Abslon. It makes me glad." Rias said.

"I'm glad you're okay Rias." I said.

"You know you have to call me President from now on right?" Rias said.

"I know. But I honestly don't give a shit. So I'm just going to stick to calling you Rias." I said.

"Fine, just put on some clothes and I'll do the same. Can't have people walking in and getting any ideas." Rias said.

"Hahaha. That's true." I chuckled.

I took my shirt from the floor and examined it but not before I put on some pants.

I was surprised that it was not tattered and ruined.

"I took the liberty of repairing your clothes for you. They were ruined after your fight." Rias said.

"Oh is that so? Well thank you." I said.

"I forgot to ask. What is this place?" I asked.

"Were in the President's Office of the Old School Building. This is where our club meets." Rias said.

"Club?"

"The Occult Research Club. We research the Supernatural. But you should know that this is farce its supposed to look like this is some sort of hobby." Rias said.

"You said 'Our' in your last sentence. What do you mean by that?" I asked.

She finished dressing up and sat on the office chair where a wooden table lay. There was a lantern next to her with a pencil on the papers that were scattered across.

"Well since you asked Abslon I'll be frank with you. I'm not the only devil here." Rias said.

"What?" I said.

As I asked that the door opened to reveal fifteen more people walking through. The thing that was similar was the fact that they all had the same uniform on.

"Oh. Here they come now." Rias said.

'I sense a ominous feeling coming from each of them.' I thought.

{That's probably because they're devils. Or more importantly, you are.}

'There's that voice in my head again.' I said.

{I'm not a voice in your head Partner. This is just telepathy. One of the abilities I possess.}

'Then what are you?'

{As I've said before your fight. I'm a part of you Partner. But what am I? That you have to discover yourself.}

'I forgot to thank you. If it was not for you me and Rias would have met our end. Even if I don't know who or what are you. Thank you.'

{My pleasure Partner.}

"Uh. President. Who is he?" The Brunette haired boy asked.

"Alright let's start with introductions. He is Abslon Moonshade. My draconic piece. Basically he is my dragon." Rias said while pointing at me.

"Oh so he's part of the team. Well then." A blond haired boy came towards me unlike me and the brunette haired boy he closed his jacket and wore his tie. He held out his hand in order to introduce himself.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. It's nice to meet the Midnight Prince of Kuo." Kiba said.

"Midnight Prince of Kuo?"

"It happened after Tsubaki entered my classroom shouting out that you're related to Emily Moonshade. Who happened to have a popular song called 'Midnight Snow' thus the name Midnight Prince." Kiba said.

'TSUBAKI!!' I thought angrily.

"Well that's nice to know. My name is Abslon Moonshade. I'm apparently a Dragon." I said.

The brunette haired boy also held out his hand and introduced himself.

"Hey, my name is Issei Hyoudou. I'm a pawn." Issei said.

I took his hand and also shook it.

"My name is Abslon Moonshade. I'm a Dragon." I said.

"Watch out for him." A white haired girl said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He is a massive pervert. Most probably the biggest one on the planet." She replied.

"Oh. Then I should probably keep my mom away from him." I said.

Every one in the room laughed out loud and clutched their stomach in as Issei sulked.

Old School Building Presidential Office (Night)

In the end of the long day I learnt the names of everyone in the Occult Research Club.

The Short, white haired girl that looked almost like a cute cat her name is Koneko Tonjou apparently she doesn't like the pervy side of Issei.

The Raven haired girl who was the Vice President of the Occult Research Club was Akeno Himejima.

She is a total S.A.D.I.S.T.

I'm serious, she told me she would love to see how I look in pain. Also she said I looked manly covered in blood. She kind of freaked me out at first but I'll get used to it.

Then theres the teachers Fallen Angel Governor Azazel and the Ex-Valkyrie of Midgard Rosswiesse which really surprised me as I only heard of Midgard in videogames.

And I was a bit hostile to Azazel at first but he's actually a chill guy.

Then there's the group I christened the Church Trio. Which consisted of a blond, blue and Amber-Brown hair. The names as follows are Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou.

They're the ones that caused the group to have intense migraines due to they're constant praying. Its painful but I could get used to that.

And then there was Issei Hyoudou and Kiba Yuuto. Kiba is cool and all but Issei is a 'special case'

"I have a question Rias." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Back in my fight with Vatos she said I had something special inside me." I said.

"Whoa! You fought Vatos!? The fallen Goddess!!" Issei exclaimed.

"Yes Issei but we can discuss this matter some other time. What did she say to you?" Rias said.

**Flashback **

"Looks like I was right about you. To wield a Sacred Gear such as this...Just the energy gets me hot. Too bad I have to kill you. You were seriously my type." Vatos said.

**End of Flashback **

"She said something on the lines of 'To wield a Sacred Gear such as this.' I've been wondering for a while now. What exactly is a Sacred Gear?" I asked.

"Sacred Gears are objects that God blessed with immense power. Even enough to surpass him and Satan himself. Sometimes in special occasions it can cause many strange phenomenon." Rias explained.

"Some Sacred Gears are objects directly from God. While others are as powerful but they have a certain deity inside of them, most are dragons. But not all Sacred Gears are as strong. But the ones I'm talking about are from the Thirteen varieties of Longinus." Azazel said.

"Longinus?" I asked.

"Thirteen of the strongest Sacred Gears christened by the name of the very human who stabbed God on the cross. St. Longinus. They are made up of three levels of power. They rank Scared Gears according to Low-Class, Mid-Class, High-Class and Ultimate-Class Sacred Gears." Azazel explained.

"In our Peerage we have about four devils in total who possess such items. One of them possess a Sacred Gear of Longinus which is ranked Mid-Class." Rias said.

Rias looked at Issei before continuing.

"Issei. Would you mind showing Abslon here what I'm talking about?" Rias asked.

"No problem." Issei said as he walked towards me and held out his hand.

"BOOSTED GEAR!" Issei shouted.

Just then a red, dragon-like gauntlet appeared on Issei's left hand. It had a green orb in the centre of his hand with four yellow spikes came out the end of his gauntlet.

"That right there Abslon. Is an example of what a Sacred Gear would look like." Rias said.

"That looks familiar. I think I had the same thing when I was fighting Vatos. Just...not that colour." I said.

"You have a Sacred Gear too?" Issei asked.

"It would explain the immense power I felt when we walked in on you two Rias." Akeno said.

"Yes Akeno, that would explain it." Rias said.


	6. Oaths, Fates and Bonds, A Threat Rises!

"What do you mean by 'That explains it' Rias?" I asked.

"What I ment by that Abslon was that would explain the power you portrayed when you were fighting Vatos. It was border near to Mid-God class level." Rias said.

"So what you're saying is that there is a chance that a certain Sacred Gear is inside me?" I asked.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Rias said.

She cleared her table of the papers that were scattered across, along with her stationary that she had been using at the time. After that she walked across the table and sat on the edge of it.

"Hold out your hand Abslon." Rias said.

I followed suit and lifted up my hand horizontally where me and the rest can see.

"Now close your eyes and think about the part which you think is strongest." I said.

"I don't really think this is going to work Rias. I mean, this plan is obviously failing. It isn't exactly easy." I said.

"It would get more easier if you focus." Rias said.

"Okay, okay yeesh!!" I moaned.

I started twisting my thoughts all the way to my arm. I started thinking about my past life or at least my childhood.

**Flashback **

We are driving in a car away from the school. I'm sitting in the front seat with my mother and father. I was sitting on my mother's lap as my father keeps driving.

"Abslon, what's wrong?" Mother asked.

"Nothing, Mom." I said.

"Honey, I know that's a lie. Tell me what happened." Mother said.

"The other kids say I'm a freak. They blame me for destroying the playground. They say the reason I don't have a mother or father is because I'm a loser." I expected.

"Don't take that to heart Abslon. They can't even lie correctly. They're just dumb I wonder how they graduate." Father said.

I laughed and immediately felt better. My father has a nack for making jokes. They're always funny. That makes me feel better.

"So apart from that conversation. Are they any girls you're interested in?" Mother asked with a smirk.

"EEW NO! GIRLS HAVE COOTIES!!" I exclaimed.

"Besides Mom said that I should forget about girls and just stay with her for the rest of my life." I said.

"But Abslon...Your Mother is a girl." Father said.

"No dad...Mom is a woman." I shot back.

" *winces* OOH! BURN!" Mother exclaimed.

"Well played Abslon, well played." Father said.

**End of Flashback**

I chuckled a little after reminiscing that memory but I had to focus. Something to trigger my Sacred Gear. I started thinking even deeper until I felt a certain darkness take me.

**Abslon's Subconscious **

I was in this dark place walking around. There was no signs of life anywhere nearby.

"Hello! Anyone here?" I shouted out.

"There's no need to shout. No one is here. No one except me."

I turn back to see a man with a white cloak around him wearing a white hoodie that also covered his face. His eyes were pure white and soulless with energy seeping through them.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"You shall know soon enough boy. But for now, hold still!"

He leaped towards me. His icy fingers digging through my head, at first there was nothing but then he started to show me things. Horrible things, beyond compression. But then I understood.

He was showing me the future.

As he released me. I grew even more tence at the second. I could tell from the visions that a Dragon roar was heard.

"Wh-What do you want?" I asked.

"You need not be so tence, however be prepared. For a great danger approaches and only you and the other can stop its wrath."

"What wrath? And who is this other?" I asked.

"All shall be revealed in time...Young one."

"Who-Who are you really?" I asked.

"You may call me what you wish...I care not for such formalities, I only watch over this world from afar."

"Rendered silent I see...Very well, I shall show help you achieve some clairvoyance."

"Clairvoyance?"

"I have watched over the Multiverse since the progeny of time. Many have heard and worshipped my presence. I am the creator of the Multiverse. I am The Universe Dragon." The Universe Dragon said.

"You're the Universe Dragon? Then how are you inside here? And in form of a human nonetheless?" I asked.

"I'm communicating through a dreamworld of some sort. As for my form I thought it wise to assume a temporary form to not overwhelm you with my size and power." The Universe Dragon said.

"I assume you showed me the future to warn me. Am I wrong? But why take your time from watching over the Multiverses in order to speak to me?"

"I do this action for if my fears are in fact true...It could mean the end of the Multiverse I created."

"I cannot see the threat at the moment but I can sence it. If that threat is confirmed. Then the fate of the Multiverse is in your hands Abslon Moonshade." The Universe Dragon said.

"Why should the fate of the entire Multiverse rest in my hands. People think I'm strong but I don't think I'm nearly strong enough to save the Multiverse from this threat. Especially if its strong enough to scare you Universe Dragon." I said.

"Part of my power dwells inside you. In fact most of my power, so much it nearly made me powerless. That explains the God-Like surge you go through whenever you fight."

Suddenly a golden light appeared in the dark room. It grew wider by the second.

"What's happening!?" I asked.

"It seems that someone is trying to wake you up. I must ask you to not tell anyone about what we discussed."

"Don't worry I won't. Will I see you again Universe Dragon?" I asked.

"Nothing is more important to me than my treasure, however its endangered by a threat that only you have the power to stop. You will see me and hear me a lot often now. And if I wish I shall call you back here to see what I find." The Universe Dragon said.

The darkness dissipated as I felt myself waking up.

**Occult Research Club Presidential Office **

I woke up on the green couch again I could tell no one was there, they probably left to go do something either than watch me sleep.

{You're having trouble summoning the Sacred Gear, Partner?}

'Yes although hard to admit, I am having trouble summoning it. How was I able to do it the last time against Vatos?'

{You summoned it last time because I took control of your body.}

'Yeah I guess so. Damn, what Rias said makes no sense. What does she mean by 'Think about the part which you think is strongest?'

{Since that Gremory could not do her job, I will. Focus on your right arm Partner. And I shall distill the energy.}

I did as he said and for a while my arm was raised in the air. After a while aquamarine blue lightning began to protrude from my arm. The ground was cracking beneath my feet as the wooden floor began to raise up. By hair began transforming into gray and my eyes to violet-pink.

At the same time that is when Rias and the others stepped into the room. The others were shocked whilst confused.

"Abslon!? Dude what's going on with your arm!?" Issei asked.

"N-N-No way!! I'm feeling God-Class aura here! It's too much!" Rossweisse said as she began to kneel down with force.

As she did that the others followed suit.

"Abslon! Please stop this! It's too much!!" Rias shouted.

{Partner you're nearly there. Don't give in, I shall never accept a weak host!}

"AARGH!!!" I grunted out in pain.

"The energy he is portraying is putting too much of a strain on his body. If he continues like this he'll..." Azazel said.

"He'll what?!" Rias asked.

"The power will rip him apart from the inside." Azazel finished.

"AAAARRGH!" I shouted.

{Almost there Partner.}

"AAAAAARRRGRRH!" I finished.

{COSMOS DRAGON: ARMAGEDDON'S DRACONIC ARM!}

The energy it took to unleash that was intense. It even created a crater where I once stood.

"*pant* *pant*"

The others rose up.

"What was that power?" Irina asked.

"I don't know, but I guess its coming from there." Kiba pointed to my arm.

I looked at my arm and it was exactly the same as when I fought Vatos. Even down to the gray hair and violet-pink eyes.

'It worked!?'

{Glad I could help Partner. Now you should be able to turn it on or off without nearly dying of course.}

'Thank you.'

"Abslon. That's your Sacred Gear. Isin't it? I saw you have that same Gear when you fought Vatos." Rias said.

"Yeah...I guess so." I breathed out.

"That looks so kick-ass Abslon!" Issei shouted out.

Just then Issei's Sacred Gear deployed in a green light.

[Master. You have returned among us again.]

"Woah Draig, what do you mean by 'master'?" Issei asked.

Just then the orb on my hand also started glowing.

{He means me. Red Dragon Emperor. I'm surprised you have no recollection of me. It must be because of Draig's neglectance to inform you of he, and the other dragons progenitor.}

"Wait. What's going on?" I ask.

{Ah. Abslon Moonshade. I commend you for having the strength to summon me so soon. I shall now answer your previous question.}

"Previous question?"

{I am the Spirit Dragon. The Cosmos Dragon Emperor, Astreus.}

"Astreus?"

{I am what lives in your right hand Partner.}

"Alright, I think I have this all sorted out Astreus."

{Good. Then I'm going to sleep. Call me if you need anything.}

The blue orb stopped shining as Astreus left back into the Sacred Gear. I looked at Rias and the others.

"Well. That was pretty eventful wasn't it?" I asked.

**Occult Research Club Presidential Office ( Night ) **

"Well. Abslon, seeing as we know you can handle yourself. I was thinking that you can your debut tonight." Rias said.

"What's a debut?" I asked.

"It's basically when you jump to a potential client to fulfil they're wish. And form a pact to get stronger." Kiba explained.

"But even if you can handle yourself you need someone with experience to help you. Issei." Rias said.

"Yes, President." Issei said.

"Do you think you can go with Abslon?" Rias asked.

"Alright. I'll go. Get the magic circle ready." Issei said.

Akeno used her magic to summon a large red magic circle on the floor. Issei was already in the center waiting for me.

"Hey Abslon, come here for a moment." Rias said.

I walked towards her.

"Is there anything you need Rias?" I asked.

"Yes, hold out your hand." Rias said.

"This isin't the Sacred Gear thing again is it?" I asked to make sure.

She placed her gentle finger on mine and began to draw something on it. At first I thought it was a joke until her insignia appeared on my hand.

"Show this to a client and they will know I sent for you." Rias said.

"Okay."

"Good now get going." Rias said.

I walked to the centre of the magic circle and transported with Issei to the client's house.

**Client's House (Night)**

"Issei, you knock." I said.

"Why must I knock!?"

"Cause you're more experienced than me at this stuff." I said.

"Fine."

He knocked on the door.

"I'm coming inyo~" The voice said.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh, what Issei?" I turned to ask him but I saw he was already halfway down the stairs we used to get to the house.

"What the fuck!? Get back here Issei!" I yelled.

"Sorry man! But fuck that! Trust me, you'll thank me later!" Issei replied.

Issei was gone when the client opened the door. It was a man who was dressed in the Magic Girl outfit. I immediately paled at the mere glimpse of him.

"Damn! Who the hell are you!?" I asked.

He did the official Magic Girl pose.

"I'm Mil-Tan~!" He replied.

'Yep, that confirms it. This guy is fucking gay.' I thought.

I rubbed my temples and sighed.

"This is going to be a long night." I said.

**Kuoh Valley West Street (Night)**

"I'm gonna kill you for that Issei." I said silently.

"Why!?"

"For running off, leaving me with a gay person for three hours while watching anime I don't even like."


	7. A Fallen Reunion, Meeting The Pheonix!

**Kuoh Valley West Park (Night)**

"In all honesty I have no idea why you're still angry with me?" Issei asked.

We just finished our client and were heading back to the club via West Park. Why you asked? It's because the Central Park was still in repair after my fight with Vatos.

Also because we decided to take the long way so we can know each other better. We are going to be a team after all.

"I'm not angry with you Issei." I replied.

"Okay."

"So how long have you been a devil?"

"About six months, Got killed by a Fallen Angel pretending to be intressed in me." Issei answered.

"At least I went down fighting." I said.

"Hey Abslon. You said back at the club that you were going to explain what happened to you be for you became a devil."

"Yes I did."

"Can you explain now?" Issei asked.

"It first started when I met Rias. She was crying and sitting on the edge of the Kuo Valley Fountain. It was the time I went for a walk after first arriving in Japan."

"Where were you from?"

"I was originally from New York."

"Oh."

"Anyway. She was sad about the fact that her friend and crush had left her and forgotten about her so easily."

"He was not there when she needed him the most. She began doubting as to whether she has A real friend or not. And that's how I became her friend for the first time."

"Really..." Issei said saddened and regretful.

"Issei. I know you were the one Rias was talking about that day. And believe you me I wanted to mess you up after that but I realised that Rias wouldn't want that to happen to her servants." I said.

"Wow, thanks. You must really care for her." Issei said.

"Remember Issei. It's not I you should apologize to. When you and Rias are alone, try your best to reconcile with her."

"I'll try my best." Issei said.

From then Issei and I just started talking for a while and when we reached the street we were silent. It was awkward for a while until I felt a presence lurk in the shadows.

I stopped moving.

"Uh. Abslon? Why did you stop?" Issei asked confused.

"Issei. I feel a Fallen Angel approaching." I said.

"My, my you sure have sharp sences. To sence me before I could even approach is a testament to your strength." ??? said.

I looked back to see another female fallen approach us. She was wearing a black battle suit that highlighted her curves she had black hair and the basic one pair of wings.

Her hair was jet-black like Vatos, while she had violet coloured eyes

I looked at Issei who was not shaking in fear but in anger and disbelief.

"N-No it can't be you." Issei said

"Aww Issei! You remember me? How sweet...Too bad I'm not here for you." ??? said.

"I'm not going to let you touch him Raynare!" Issei declared.

"Oh don't worry. It's not to hurt him, its just to deliver a message to Abslon Moonshade. From a person I think he knows already." Raynare said.

'Vatos.' I thought.

"You're working for Vatos arn't you?" I asked.

"My~ How observant, no wonder Vatos takes such a interest in you. Too bad I can't have you. But that doesnot mean we can't keep it secret. I like it scandalous." Raynare flirted.

"I take no interest in girls like you. Just do what you want and get going before I send you back in a casket." I said.

"My, my such confidence. Oh how much I desire to have you. Very well I shall comply to your wishes. Master~" Raynare swooned.

"Okay, then hurry up you heaven's reject." I said.

Raynare held her hand up and a white magic circle manifested in her hand.

A beige sealed envelope came out of it. She threw it to my feet, I went down to the floor to pick it up.

"The Fallen Goddess sends her regards, Abslon Moonshade." Raynare said.

Raynare disappeared in black feathers that were left trailing in the sky.

I looked at the letter in my hand.

It was sealed with a golden seal. Like the colour of Vatos transformation. I carefully unsealed the beige envelope and took out the letter inside.

"Dear Abslon

It makes my heart leap with joy that you're alive. That means we can duel again. However that is not the case now. I have some very important information to share with you tonight, that you can help with.

Head over to the Kuo Valley Church at midnight so I can discuss this with you. Since I know you are now a devil, you may be able to help me.

Do your best to come alone, or I shall make sure you leave alone.

Kindest Regards

The Fallen Goddess Vatos."

"So what are you going to do Abslon?" Issei asked.

"She said that she has very important information to share with me tonight. I know I can't trust her Issei. But what if it involves Rias? I mean she has A bloodlust over her every time she looks at her." I said.

"That still does not answer my question Abslon." Issei said.

"I think I'm actually going to meet her. It is a critical chance that whatever information she has. It's going to be about Rias."

"You can't go alone Abslon."

"I can't put you guys in danger. You heard what she said, if I don't come alone she will make sure I am alone."

"She will annihilate you if its a trap Abslon!" Issei said.

"If my power is as great as Draig thinks it is. Then it would take a lot more to kill me. Trust me Issei, I got this."

"Alright. Just don't die okay." Issei said.

"Please don't tell anyone okay." I said.

"Alright."

"I'm going home. Tell Rias I was tired alright." I asked.

"Kay. See ya." Issei said as he walked to the Old School Building.

'Hey Astreus.' I thought.

{Yes Partner}

'I have to go and meet up with Vatos at midnight.'

{So that's what you decided, huh.}

'I need to have at least enough power so I can protect myself if I'm danger.'

{Your going to discover how to use your Sacred Gear?}

'Yes.'

{You are a very peculiar host. Partner.}

**Abslon's Manor ( Backyard ) **

After so many tries I finally got the hang of summoning my Sacred Gear.

And I discovered how to add more power to myself by the second. I had it out right now because I could not be bothered to disengage it.

"Astreus. Can you teach me some moves, I don't think powering up is going to help me."

{It did when you fought the fallen whore.}

"I won't lie it helped me a lot but I also need some spells. Knowing Vatos she probably has a lot of fallen Angels there just lusting to end my life." I said.

{I won't lie. That would probably happen. Alright I'll teach you one move you can use with your Sacred Gear. If you want spells, talk to the Queen of Rias Gremory.}

"Alright. But why do I have to speak to Akeno for spells?"

{She is afilitrated with the elements. And with magic power.}

"Okay I get that now."

{Pull your hand into a fist and let your energy flow through.}

I did as he asked and pulled my hand into a fist. Blue energy flames started to engulf my fist.

{Now strike!}

I launched myself at a nearby tree and planted my fist in it. The tree was sent flying with a large dent inside.

"What was that?"

{That was the Cataclysm Breaker, a ability of this Sacred Gear. Through training you can unlock many capabilities for this Sacred Gear.}

"Thanks Astreus. I think I'm ready to see Vatos."

{Alright Partner. Don't hesitate to use my power if she tries anything funny.}

"Don't worry I'll make sure she doesn't." I said.

**Kuoh Valley Church ( Night ) **

I made it to the front door of the church. I tried to open it but to no avail. It was locked. So I thought they would unlock it at midnight.

I looked at the watch on my hand. It already said 00:00 so I did not know if she was going to trick me or what.

My doubts distilled when I saw a large yellow magic circle on the door. After a while it dissipated.

"Hmm. Convenient." I said.

I opened the door and went inside the Church. As soon as I entered I could feel my hand tence up.

And my body shake. I looked around and noticed it was abandoned. What gave it away was the barred up windows and cracks on the wall.

There was a large cross at the altar with the left side of it destroyed.

It did not seem like Vatos was here. But that thought only lasted for a while.

{Careful Partner. I sence a strong Fallen Angel nearby.}

"That's got to be Vatos."

{Partner! Watch out!}

Just then I looked up to see a Golden magic circle on the roof. It shot down a massive Light Spear with high speed. I jumped out of the way in the last second.

{There's more Partner! Stay on your edge!}

Another Light Spear crashed down but before it could hit the ground I stepped on it. And as much as that burnt me I pushed off, making me do a back flip.

While that happened, three more came crashing down. The last one missed me but just barely.

I landed in the ground safely.

"That's probably why I got a weird feeling on the way inside." I said.

{That's your devil instinct warning you of danger nearby. As we speak now you've just entered enemy territory.}

A Light Spear immediately rushed towards me, I ran towards it prepared to shatter it.

"Let's go Astreus!"

{COMIC DRAGON: ARMAGEDDON'S DRACONIC ARM!!}

"Let's try out my new move!"

Blue Flames started to engulf my fist in energy. The orb on my hand was shining white it moved closer to me as I pulled back to strike.

"**Cosmos Dragon: Catyclisim Breaker**!!" I chanted.

I hit the Light Spear with my Sacred Gear and it shattered into pieces, its broken remains lying on the floor on my feet.

I rose my fist up into the air triumphantly.

'I'm so freaking hardcore!' I thought.

My thoughts were disturbed when I heard the sound of slow clapping behind me. I turned around to see Vatos in the same outfit she had when I last fought her.

"Vatos." I said. With every letter of her name seething in hatred.

"Well, well. Im impressed, your skills are still as sharp as ever. I thought when you became a devil your senses would be dulled. You never cease to amaze me Abslon~" Vatos said.

I sent her a sharp glare.

"Ohhn~ What's with the look Abslon? I thought you'd be glad to see me." Vatos cooed.

"You should be glad that I don't blow you away. You heaven's drop-out." I said.

"Oh. Such hostility."

"What do you want Vatos?" I asked.

"Straight to the point I see. Very well. Will you assassinate Rias Gremory? That would be much appreciated." Vatos asked.

"Fuck you, you black-winged slut." I retorted.

"Mmhn~I wish you could."

"Gross."

"You call it gross. I call it hot." Vatos said.

I sent her a strong glare.

"Relax honey. This has nothing to do with my bloodlust over that Crimson-haired virgin." Vatos said.

"Then what is it for?" I asked.

"You may want to sit down for this sweetie." Vatos said.

"Alright. But try anything and I'll send you back to God without your wings." I threatened.

"Follow me then." Vatos said.

**Kuoh Valley Church (Underground Dining Quarters)**

I stepped into a beautifully lit room. There was a large table at the Centre with about six chairs in total. I'll admit, she may be the bane of my existence. But damn, does she know how to decorate.

"Normally I would take you to my room. But then again you told me not to try anything." Vatos said.

"I know you fallen Angels are very lustful creatures." I said.

"Do you hate fallen Angels in general?" Vatos asked.

"No, just you."

"Aww. How come?"

" You're the bane of my existence."

We walked to the table at the center of the room while Vatos sat at the head of the table.

"Have a seat Abslon." Vatos spoke sternly.

She pointed to the seat next to her. On her left side.

'Wow, what ever she has to tell me must be serious.' I thought.

I sat down directly at her left side. As soon as I got comfortable in my seat Vatos snapped her fingers and six other fallen Angels came into the room holding silver dishes.

They placed it on the table and opened the lid to reveal some food.

Three of them left back into another room while three of them stayed behind until Vatos called them to her side. I was close enough to hear what she was saying.

"Go guard the outside entrance and ensure no one comes inside here until I'm done." Vatos said.

The guard nodded and the other guards left the room with him. Three other ladies came into the room. One had Red Wine, the other had two wine glasses and one had a iron bucket of ice.

Each of them placed it on the table but instead of going back to the room like what I was thinking all three of them came towards me and soon my right arm was in between one of they're breasts.

The other one was sucking my middle finger in ecstasy.

And the last one was pressing against me while licking the side of my face gently. Surprisingly I didint blush at all. It was really annoying.

"Vatos. What are they doing?" I asked.

"I did say that I won't try anything not that they won't." Vatos emphasised jokingly.

I grumbled angrily.

"Seriously though. Girls." Vatos called to them while taking a sip of red wine.

"This is a serious discussion between me and darling."

'When did I become darling?' I thought.

"So it would do you just if you could back off and let me speak to him." Vatos said with a lot of authority.

Just like that the three Fallen Angel women got off my body and went to another room.

"I see you've prepared some food for the occasion." I said.

"Yes I did. Would you like some wine?" Vatos asked.

"That would actually be pleasant." I said as she poured some Red Wine in a glass and give it too me.

"Are you sure you didin't slip something inside here?" I asked.

"I'm sure." Vatos said.

"Okay." I said sarcastically.

"Now onto business. You said you wanted to know why I called you here right?" Vatos asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay. Do you know about Riser Phoenix?" Vatos asked.

"No." I answered.

"What about Issei Hyoudou, The Red Dragon Emperor?" Vatos asked.

"Yeah. I know him. Wait, what do you mean by Red Dragon Emperor?" I said.

"Ask your Sacred Gear that question." Vatos said.

"Okay."

"Anyways I bet Rias Gremory already filled you in on her broken engagement right?"

"Yeah."

"Rias Gremory broke that engagement with Riser Phoenix about seven months ago. But here is the real danger."

"Ever since he was defeated, Riser's name has been tarnished throughout the Underworld. He is goal-driven into taking revenge upon the Red Dragon Emperor and Rias Gremory for ruining his name."

"So using that same drive he trained for the past six months since that time under the guidance of the Pheonix Dragon God."

"And through that training he has achieved God-Level strength. He's far stronger than any of us have ever imagined. He's even bested all of the Four Satan's in the Underworld."

"One being Rias Gremory's older brother Sirzechs Gremory." Vatos explained.

I clenched my fist in rage.

"How are we supposed to beat him? We don't have that kind of strength." I said.

"You said you were going to protect Rias Gremory did you not?" Vatos asked.

"I shall never falter from that resolve. I'll still protect her." I said.

"Exactly. That's why I said you can help me."

"What do you need my help for Vatos?"

"Riser Phoenix is not only posing a threat to the devils. But also to the fallen Angels and Angels alike. I've been sent to find someone to deal with this mess for the future of the Three Factions. But I've failed, until now." Vatos said.

"Wait, your not saying what I think your saying?" I asked.

"Abslon. You have to defeat Riser. For everyone's sake." Vatos said.

"How does everyone think I can beat someone with God-Level strength? I couldn't even beat you without dying." I said.

"Did you know in our fight yesterday, I nearly died against you?" Vatos asked.

"What!? H-How!?" I asked shocked.

"I can totally relate to your shocked face. It should be damn near impossible to even land a scratch on a supernatural being.

"But to nearly kill one as a human is almost as impossible as a Nephalem being born."

"Not only that but you unleashed God-Class power that can easily beat Riser. You're the only one who can do it. You have to defeat Riser for the Three Factions." Vatos begged.

I closed my eyes and imagined Rias smiling brightly with all my friends behind her smiling. Then I imagined them being engulfed in blue flames. Them all crying to me to help them.

I shed one tear and then speak up to Vatos.

"I'll do it. I'll defeat Riser." I said.

"I knew I could count on you." Vatos said.

**Old School Building ( Afternoon ) **

'Some how I'm more worried for myself than Rias about this so called Riser. But Rias and Issei are the ones in most danger. I need to get stronger, the way Vatos makes Riser sound...'

My thoughts were interrupted by one of my friends.

"Hey Abslon!" Issei called.

"Oh Issei, sorry didin't see you there. Sorry" I apologized.

"How did things go with Vatos?" Issei asked.

'I probably should not tell him. Because that would put him in danger.' I thought.

"She wasn't there. I wasted my time walking into enemy territory." I said.

"I always wanted to battle-" Astreus muffled out Issei in my mind.

{Partner. I sence a massive source of energy right next to the Gremory}

'Can you sence anything else Astreus?'

{It has a Godlike surge. And very hot like hellfire and takes a shape like a bird. Almost like a Phoenix.}

'Oh no.'

"Shit! Issei run!" I shouted as I ran towards Rias.

"What's going on!?" Issei asked.

"No time! We have to get to Rias!" I exclaimed.

'If it is who I think it is. Then Rias and Issei is in a lot of shit.'

**Occult Research Club Presidential Office ( Afternoon ) **

I opened the door like a bolt only to see a person I really did not want to see.

He had blond hair and blue eyes, wore a red jacket that was opened up in the middle showing us his bare chest. The man was holding Rias by the chin and by her facial gestures she was not enjoying it.

The guy looked like a full-blown dickhead.

"Riser." I uttered with every letter full of intense hatred and malice.

"How do you know me boy?" Riser asked.

"It doesn't matter, answer me this. What in the hell are you doing to my master?!" I demanded.

Just that time Issei and the rest showed up in the room.

"Hey its Lord douche-nossle again!" Issei said as he activated his Boosted Gear.

"Congratulations. You finally have a full set of pieces my darling Rias." Riser said.

I stepped forward " She'll never be your darling! Don't you get it!? She hates your guts man! She'd rather marry a tree!!" I said.

"She is my fiancee and there is nothing you can do Low-born!!" Riser shouted.

"I'll show you Low-born..." I growled angrily.

{COSMIC DRAGON: ARMAGEDDON'S DRACONIC ARM!!}

"Please stop Abslon!! It's not worth fighting for!!" Rias shouted.

Energy just kept coursing through me to the point of it even destroying the floor beneath my feet.

"Relax my dear. I would like to test the power of this Low-born. This is my Rias peerage after all." Riser said.

"Please Riser! Please stop this!!" Rias begged.

Riser started groping her breasts in front of everyone.

"Y-You bastard!!" Issei said while crying.

I had my hair shadowing my eyes. I was pissed.

"H-How dare you..."

Rias saw this and start to worry.

"A-Abslon?" Rias asked.

"How dare I? You're just jealous that she is my wife." Riser said.

"I'm going to kill you...I'll show you a new kind of hell...A purgatory. That you'll never escape." I said. My voice deepening.

{Woah Partner. Calm down okay.}

"She is my prize, she is mine Low-born." Riser said.

"Don't you dare talk about Rias like you own her. Especially in front of me!!!" I said.

{COSMOS DRAGON: ARMAGEDDON BURST RUSH!!}

And just like that I punched Riser out the window of the Occult Research Club and followed him with my speed. Allowing me to take another hit at him and knocking him into a crater.

I stood before him. He looked like he was about to shit himself. I aimed my fist at him, readying my Catyclisim Breaker.

"I said I'll show you a new hell. Now it's time to guilde you there." I said as I pulled back my fist that was being covered up with blue flames.

"Abslon!! Please stop this! Please!!" Rias begged on her knees.

I turned back from my form only to face her sobbing.

"This! Is an outrage! This is not over boy I shall return! And I will kill you Low-born!!" Riser said as he dissapeared into flame.

"When the time comes. You're gonna have to Phoenix prick..." I growled angrily as I clenched my fists in rage.

'And if that time comes. I'll destroy you! GRR RISER!!'


	8. Formation of DXD, Issei's Reconciliation

**_Occult Research Club (Resting Space)_**

I layed on the blue sofa of the Occult Research Club with my left arm on my forhead. Just thinking about what just happened earlier. He was everything Vatos said he was. And I could've possibly fired the first shot to the Underworld's destruction. All of this was so strange and sudden to me.

When I came to Japan I didint even think for a moment that I'll be dragged into a situation that is even more then I can handle. I really thought with all my heart that I was going to be alone again. Scared even. But that all changed when I met Rias.

I lifted my hand up to my face. It was bandaged and bleeding. It hurt but I didn't care. I was only thinking about her...Rias.

'Red...the same colour as her hair...darker than any red hair I've ever seen. Just like the colour running down my hand...long beautiful Crimson hair. Just...like...this.' I thought.

**_Flashback _**

Rias stood before me when I was about to die. She had her wings deployed and a blackish-red aura surrounding her. She was holding three chess pieces. But it was so different.

They looked like miniature dragons. She inserted them inside my chest but it turned red and they fused into one. This one had four wings instead of two.

She looked at me before I died and said.

"Not today. I shall not let you die." She said.

End of Flashback

"He's so strong but I see what Vatos saw in me. I have the potential to get stronger than him. I have to train. She wants me to train, probably so that I can face her and last longer." I said.

Someone knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Hey Abslon. Rias is calling us all. Let's go to her office."

I sighed.

"Alright thanks Issei." I said.

"No problem Abslon."

I stood up and left the room with Issei.

'Its probably going to be about Riser.' I thought.

Occult Research Club Presidential Office

"Training?" I asked

"Yes that's right. We're going to that same place we went last time." Rias said.

"The Underworld?" Issei asked.

"No we will be going to the estate first then the Underworld. Me and Azazel have prepared some kind of training regiment for all of us. Mainly Abslon because he's new." Rias said.

"Even if he's new. Riser won't have any mercy anymore, he knows full well about all of our abilities. He'll be ready for us." Rias finished.

"Guys I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"About what?" Rias asked.

I sighed deeply and dropped my body onto Akeno's lap. I had my arm placed on my forhead as I took a deep breath.

"I'm the one who told Riser where to 'Stick it'. Now he wants to fight. I should've kept my fat mouth shut." I said.

"Its not your fault Abslon, the asshole started it. You just finished it." Issei said.

"That's not all. Issei is the only one that knows this." I said.

"Knows what?" Issei asked.

"About last night."

"What about last night?" Rias asked.

"Last night. When me and Issei were coming back from our contract. A Fallen Angel approached me and gave me a letter from Vatos." I said.

"What did it say?" Akeno asked.

"It said that I had to meet her at Kuo Valley Church at midnight for some important information for you. She said I must come alone. And to be honest, I'm glad I did." I said.

"Not only did you go into enemy territory, but you also went alone with a Satan-Class Fallen Angel! Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in!?" Rias scolded.

"Quiet Rias." I said with a dark tone that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Don't tell me to keep quiet! You could've been seriously hur-" She was cut off.

"I mean it. Shut up Rias." I said again with an even darker tone.

She kept quiet.

"If you let me continue with what happened last night, you'll realize that scolding me for my actions is not the best thing right now. So for our sake and for the sake of the Three Factions . Break my neck after we've dealt with Riser." I said.

Rias sighed.

"Okay, continue." She said.

"Vatos took me to her Underground Dining Quarters when I asked why I was here. She told me a lot about Riser and it was the main reason why I freaked out when Riser touched Rias like that."

"Riser wants revenge for his defeat against you Issei. He only wants Rias back so he can marry her." I said.

"We've already cleared that saga, sweetie." Akeno said.

"But its not for love." I corrected.

"Riser wants to use Rias birthright as an heir to the House of Gremory to rule the Underworld." I said.

"That's impossible, to do that he'll have to go through the Three other Satans including my brother. The Ruler of the Underworld with the title of Lucifer." Rias said.

"I'm sorry to say this Rias. But Vatos told me that Riser defeated the Four Satan's. That means your brother has fallen to Riser." I said.

"What?!" Rias asked.

"That's impossible!? Sirzechs is the strongest devil I know!!" Issei said.

"How do you know his name Issei?" I asked.

"We hung out once." Issei said.

"This-This can't be true!" Rias panicked.

"It is true. But frankly I can't believe it." Someone said.

I turned to the door to see the Student Council inside the building. But there was one more with them. It was a guy with caramel coloured blond hair.

He was wearing the Kuo Academy male uniform that was all buttoned up. He had dark blue eyes that just kept staring at me in disbelief.

'Who is he? Wait what are the Student Council doing here?' I thought.

"Oh hey Sona. I suppose you heard what happened. Huh." Rias said.

"Nice to see you again Rias. It's also nice to see you again Abslon." Sona said.

"It's always a pleasure to see you're beautiful face Sona. It despairs me to meet you under these dire circumstances." I complemented.

Sona widened her eyes slowly as a light blush came to her cheeks.

"Flattery shall get you nowhere Abslon." Sona retorted.

"I speak not of flattery Sona. I speak only of truth to you and Tsubaki." I said.

Sona's blush intensified into a red blush while Tsubaki walked up to me resting on Akeno's lap. She placed her lips on my forhead. A red blush crept on my cheeks.

"What was that for Tsubaki?" I asked.

"For making my day. Hmhm. Midnight Prince of Kuo~" Tsubaki giggled.

"I'm still going get you back for that. Tsubaki." I growled.

"Good. I'll be waiting." Tsubaki said.

"Tsubaki. Are you all devils as well?" I asked.

"Yes. Sadly my other pieces are on vacation. They couldn't be here. But allow me to introduce you to my Pawn." Sona answered.

She tilted her head towards the Carmel-coloured haired boy.

"This is Saji. He is my Pawn." Sona said.

{Hmm. I sence Vritra sleeping inside him.}

'Vritra?'

{One of the Five Great Dragon Kings. The Prison Dragon Vritra. This boy has a Sacred Gear. But its not as strong as yours.}

'Huh. Convenient.' I thought.

I stood up from Akeno's lap and made my way to Saji I held my hand towards him in greeting.

"Hey Saji. I'm Abslon." I said.

Saji grimaced.

"You expect me to touch that dirty thing? Hell no." Saji said.

'I have a feeling that he is going to be a massive prick.' I thought.

"Saji. I told you before, don't think because you have a Sacred Gear that you're stronger than everyone." Sona said.

"I know but. I know for sure that I'm stronger than him." Saji said.

{COSMOS DRAGON: ARMAGEDDON'S DRACONIC ARM!}

"Abslon this is not the time to be fighting." Rias said.

"Uuuh. Rias?" I said.

"Yes Abslon." Rias said.

"I didn't activate it." I said.

{You! You are the host of Vritra are you not?}

"Yeah. So?" Saji said.

{Draw him out. I wish to converse with him.}

"You can't tell me what to do!" Saji said.

(ABSORPTION LINE!!)

"Vritra!" Saji whined.

(My Lord. It's good to see you once more. I apologize for my host's insolence. He knows nought of our traditions.)

{It's fine. I do not hold you responsible. I only wish to observe how my Lieutenants are faring. Your host's arrogance must be a form of torture for you Vritra.}

"This Dragon really thinks he's better than us. Vritra." Saji said.

(PARTNER! Do not include me in your statement! You're embarrassing me in front of Lord Astreus!)

{Vritra. The arrogance of your host annoys me. I do hope you aspire to correct such manner. We would not want another example now would we?}

(A thousand apologies my Lord. I was not aware my host had such...ill intent.)

"Oh please. Like he can do anything to us. I took four pawn pieces pal!!" Saji bragged.

(My Lord?)

{Pff...Ha! Ha ha!}

"It's not funny!" Saji screamed.

Astreus was full-on laughing now, The Student Council held back a few giggles, the Occult Research Club was the same as The Student Council. Issei just died of laughter and I just stood there confused.

{I haven't had a laugh like that in years. Almost the same as a woman's body.}

"I never knew you were a pervert Astreus." I said.

{There are a lot of things you don't know about me Partner.}

"Then what are you, huh No-piece!" Saji teased.

"That's actually a good question. What piece is he Rias?" Sona asked.

"You know the Underworld was in the process of creating new types of evil pieces for us right? Ajuka Beezlbub informed my brother and Serafall of their production. It was ment to house God-like strength." Rias said.

"Oh so you mean the Dragon pieces?" Sona asked.

"Yes. Sirzechs cave me three of them to experiment. When Abslon here died while fighting the fallen Goddess to protect me I decided he is worth the experiment.

"So I took a gamble and it was a massive success. He took all three and it merged together. Creating another piece." Rias said.

"So you mean to tell me that Abslon here. Has the same power as a High level God?" Sona asked.

"That's exactly what I mean." Rias answered.

Sona went agape along with Saji.

"Rias what is a single Dragon piece worth?" I asked.

"One of them is about 20 Queen pieces." Rias answered.

"And what is a pawn worth?"

"One." Rias said.

"And if I remember my chess correctly a Queen piece is worth Nine right?" I asked.

"That's right?" Rias said.

"So 60 multiplied by 9 equals 540. There you go I took up 540 pawn pieces." I said.

"This is not the time to discuss power. We have to do something about Riser. He defeated the Four Satan's. This is no laughing matter." Rias said.

"Abslon. Continue with your story." Akeno said.

"Vatos said that defeating Riser would no easy feat. He has trained under the Pheonix Dragon God and attained God-like strength. He's a threat not only to us Devils but also Fallen Angels and Angels alike." I said.

"How do we beat him?" Saji said.

"You can't." I said.

"Vatos said I'm the only one who can defeat him with intense training. And I think I see what she ment. God-like strength against God-like strength." I said.

"Was they anything else she said Abslon?" Tsubaki asked.

"No. That's it." I said.

"So what do you want to do Rias?" Sona asked.

"I think we'll need your help to train Abslon. We need all the help we can get. We'll all go to the estate and the Underworld.

"We all need to get stronger for Riser. Everyone go pack for a ten-day trip. We'll meet back here to go to the Estate, is that clear?" Rias asked.

"You too! Student Council!" Sona said.

"Hell yeah!!" Everyone said.

**_Occult Research Club Presidential Office (Afternoon)_**

I was walking along the corridors, I was done packing and was making my way to alert Rias.

But before I could get there I saw that the door was creaked open. I reached for the door handle but as soon as I touched it I heard a voice from the room.

"Rias. Are you alone right now?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about a few things. Mostly concerning Riser. But I'll be okay Issei." Rias replied.

I pulled my hand away from the door and went further back so I could listen in. Because if it is what I think it is, then that means it would be a rare chance that Issei takes anyone's advice.

"Everyone is thinking about Riser right now. But somehow you bear the most burden. I don't wish that upon you. Riser is also after me, so I'll bear the burden with you." Issei said.

"...Thank you Issei. I appreciate it." Rias said.

I was celebrating in my mind.

'Alright Issei! Way to push the red button! Hell yeah!' I thought.

"Rias...We need to talk." Issei said.

'Okay keep silent. He's doing it.' I thought.

"There's not a better time than now to do this." Issei said.

"Do what?" Rias asked.

"Rias. I know you won't forgive me for what I've done to you. And you can blast me with all your hatred you have stored up for me. I'll take all of it if I can say I'm sorry." Issei said.

"Rias. I'm so sorry for not being there when you needed me the most. I'll take everything you have stored inside for me if I can earn your trust back." Issei said.

Rias stood silent for a while.

"How do I know that you're not just saying that. Like you somehow 'promised' all those times?" Rias asked.

'Ooh. This is a hard one.' I thought.

{Do you think he can pull it off?}

'When it comes to Rias and her massive knockers I have no doubt Issei will pull through.' I thought.

"You can tell because I know I'm going to die against Riser. Or somehow, all hell breaks loose on me and you end up killing me. I'm not afraid to die anymore that's why I'm willing to give my life to reconcile with you."

"I know full well that we can never go back to what we once were Rias. Ive accepted it already."

"If I could go back in time I'll take back everything I've done to you. But I can't change the past, and I know that you will never feel that way towards me again. So can we at least stay good friends?" Issei asked.

This time I went a little closer to the door. Careful not to move it, I peeked into the scene that was unfolding.

Rias was giving Issei a full hug. She let the tears flow from her eyes and Issei rubbed her back gently to comfort her. She pulled back and gave that special smile to Issei.

"I'm glad you understand my feelings Issei. Of course I'll forgive you. But I still need to punish you for being so bad." Rias giggled.

"What!? But you said you'll forgive me!" Issei complained.

"Oh man up Issei! It's just one slap through the face. Don't be a bitch about it." Rias said.

"Last time you said that I could not sit down for a week. Cause my ass was blown off by your magic bitch-slap!!" Issei complained.

{Wow. Poor kid.}

'Yeah I know. I just hope Rias goes easy on him.' I thought.

《SLAP!》

'Oh shit! That's gonna hurt in the morning.' I grimaced.

{I almost felt sorry for the poor bastard. If i didn't know that Phoenix was going to give him much worse.}

**_Old School Building (Afternoon )_**

Everyone was assembled at the Old School Building we were prepared to depart before Rias has to tell each of us something.

"Before we go there's something that me and Sona have to tell you." Rias said.

"We have concluded what this operation is to be called. Our main goal is to train and hold back Riser. He somehow wants Abslon first. We need to train him." Sona said.

"This operation is hereby going to be called 'DxD' " Rias finished.

'DxD huh. That is literally so original.' I thought.

Rias rose her fist up in the air.

"Let's show Riser what the Underworld can do!" Rias shouted.

"Hell yeah!" Everyone said.


End file.
